


A Kiss in the Afternoon: A Prequel/Sequel to A Walk in the Night

by ReeLeeV



Series: A Walk in the Night [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, half flashback half in the present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: During Kihyun's struggle with depression and his growing relationship with Hoseok, there was another budding relationship in the background. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk grow closer and closer while Hyunwoo tries to repair his broken heart. Minhyuk tries to help his friend get through this difficult time while keeping his feelings for the older at bay. Will he succeed, or will he only push him away?





	1. Chapter 1

“Eomma!” Jooheon calls, his voice heightened by panic. He runs into his parents’ room. Minhyuk straightens up with a start, almost throwing his art supplies to the side at seeing his beloved son in such a frenzy.

“Jooheonney?” he asks worriedly. “What is it?” Hyungwon appears behind his younger brother, smirking over at their father.

“He kissed Changkyun,” Hyungwon explains bluntly, earning a cry of protest from Jooheon. Minhyuk gasps sharply, mouth dropping open.

“Hyung!” Jooheon protests, eyes growing doleful. Hyungwon only laughs, shaking his head as he leaves the party to finish up some homework. Calculus has really been kicking his ass lately.

“Jooheonney,” Minhyuk sighs, doing his best to not laugh as he pats a clear space next to him. Jooheon dutifully scurries over to his father’s side, rubbing at his fact anxiously. “First, why did you kiss Changkyun-ah? Did it come up in conversation, or…?”

“It was completely out of the blue!” Jooheon nearly moans through his hands, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. “We were just talking about schoolwork, and he was being so cute just sitting there, and next thing I know I’m kissing him… I didn’t even give him a chance to say anything, either. God, I’m such a chicken. I just apologized and left!” Minhyuk chuckles fondly, pulling his son close to console him.

“Don’t worry,” Minhyuk tells him gently, “you know that Changkyunnie’s had a crush on you since you were small… I’m sure he didn’t mind it. But, you need to talk to him about it, and soon. You can’t just let the awkwardness fester until neither of you can stand it anymore. That kind of thing will either make or break you.” Jooheon nods, heaving a calming breath.

“I’ll go over and talk to him tomorrow about it,” Jooheon decides, pulling away to smile gratefully at his father. “Thank you, Eomma. You’re the best.” Minhyuk coos, pulling his son close again at sighting the boy’s incredibly adorable dimples. He squeezes Jooheon’s head, snuggling him close. Jooheon yelps out in protest, trying to pull away, but that only serves to worsen the hold.

A fond, familiar chuckle causes Minhyuk to pause and glance over at the doorway, an impossibly wide smile coming to his face at seeing his husband watching them.

“Yeobo!” Minhyuk exclaims, releasing their son and propelling himself into Hyunwoo’s arms. He pauses for a moment, humming in delight as Hyunwoo immediately wraps his arms around the younger. “You’ll never believe what our son did today. He finally made his move on Kukkungie!”

Hyunwoo’s eyebrows shoot up, almost disappearing into his hairline as his widened eyes shoot over to the groaning adolescent. Jooheon attempt to smothers himself in the pillows near him, hoping to just hide forever from the day.

“Do we…” Hyunwoo mumbles, at a struggle for the right words. “Do we need to… um… have _the talk_?” Jooheon merely groans again, wrapping himself up in a cocoon of blankets to hide from the never ending embarrassment. Minhyuk laughs at their son’s reaction, shaking his head.

“No, dear husband,” Minhyuk sighs, “I had that talk with Wonnie and Jooheonney a couple of years ago.” Hyunwoo ripples at this, frowning.

“Why wasn't I there?”

“You were at work,” Minhyuk shrugs, “and it was kind of unavoidable. Wonnie was talking about all these urges he was having concerning a boy in his dance class, and I couldn't just leave it be. So, I just pulled over the car and gave them the talk.”

“On the side of the road?” Hyunwoo asks, bemused at the mental image. It'd be just like his husband to do such a thing. Minhyuk nods, a delighted smile coming to him at the light dancing in the older’s eyes. God, he loves this man.

“I'm gonna go bury myself in my blankets for the next fifty years,” Jooheon announces, deciding he's officially done with his parents. Memories of that afternoon come to the forefront of his mind, and he has to shake his head to get them out. That was one traumatic afternoon he most definitely doesn't want to revisit… ever.

The two men watch their child sullenly leave the room, Minhyuk chuckling knowingly. Hyunwoo hums, kissing Minhyuk's forehead before going to their closet to get a change of clothes.

“So, Jooheonney’s taken care of now,” Hyunwoo murmurs, chuckling at his own wording. He's not one to think that you need to marry off your kids or anything, but he does want them to find that special kind of love he's been lucky enough to find with his husband. Ever since they were infants, it's been easy to tell Jooheon would find that with Changkyun. “All that's left is Wonnie.” Minhyuk jumps back onto the bed, his boundless energy ebbing off him in waves.

“Reminds me of how we started dating,” he says wistfully, staring up at the ceiling. Hyunwoo turns, having made quick work of his wardrobe change, and crawls onto the bed. He pulls Minhyuk towards him, snuggling the younger close.

“All that seems like a lifetime ago,” he murmurs, kissing Minhyuk's shoulder. Minhyuk hums in agreement. He turns on his side to wrap his arms tightly around Hyunwoo's waist, burying his head in his shirt.

“It's weird to think of sometimes,” Minhyuk says softly. “To think that once you were completely ready to marry a different man, our next-door neighbor at that… I'm glad you didn't.” Hyunwoo chuckles, his grip tightening around his personal ray of sunshine.

“Me too, yaja,” he assures him, “me too.” He knows well Minhyuk's insecurities about his past relationship with Kihyun, despite them having been together for so long. He can understand, so he slowly begins to rub consoling visceral at the base of Minhyuk's back. That had been a torrent relationship for everyone involved, wrecking both their lives and the lives of their friends.

Breaking up with Kihyun was probably the best thing he'd ever done, no offense to the shorter. He's very happy with how healthy of a relationship Kihyun has built with Hoseok over the years. Sure, sometimes Hyunwoo wonders why it was Hoseok the that managed to help Kihyun through his depression so easily while Hyunwoo never could, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be. No, he's certain it wasn't meant to be, because Minhyuk has proven to be his soul mate time and time again.

“Come on,” Minhyuk suddenly says, kissing Hyunwoo's cheek before pulling away. “We should get up. I need to start prepping for dinner, and I'll fall asleep if we keep on like this.”

“Have you not been sleeping well?” Hyunwoo asks concernedly. It isn't like Minhyuk to take random naps, no matter how comfortable he gets. Minhyuk chuckles, shaking his head.

“No,” he answers, his eyes crinkling at the corners because of his wide smile, “I’m just getting old.” Hyunwoo laughs, too, noting surprisedly the smile wrinkles on the younger’s face. How long had those been there? Only a moment ago he looked the same as he did in college…

“You look the same as ever to me, yeobo,” Hyunwoo says truthfully, a Buddha-like smile coming to him. Minhyuk coos, grabbing Hyunwoo's face and kissing him fully on the lips.

“I love you,” he says, his voice a mere whisper. Hyunwoo kisses Minhyuk back, his eyes becoming mere crescents due to his wide smile.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I cannot  _believe_ your son assaulted my baby,” Kihyun says jokingly, taking the offered cup of tea from Minhyuk. The slightly-older’s brow creases, and he opens his mouth to defend his Jooheonney, but Hyunwoo stops him. 

“It's been a long time coming,” his husband comments softly. “We all knew it was going to happen since they were small.” Hoseok hums and chuckles to himself, circling an arm around Kihyun's waist beside him. 

“Too bad we don't have a son for Wonnie, too,” he laughs. Minhyuk chuckles lightly, rolling his eyes as he takes his seat beside Hyunwoo. 

“We can just wait a few more years for Yoonho to come of age,” he suggests, shrugging as he brings up their youngest. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, his shoulders tensing. 

“That's going to take a while,” Kihyun says tentatively. “I mean, there's a seven-year difference between them, for god’s sake.” 

“Wonnie’s too busy with his poetry to worry about love, anyway,” Minhyuk sighs. “He may be asexual, actually. I wouldn't be surprised.”

“But didn't you say yesterday—?”

“He was actually just asking in more of a scientific sense,” Minhyuk laughs sheepishly. “But, I saw it as an opportunity, and they were both going to be hitting puberty soon, so I figured I might as well talk to them about the birds and the bees.” Hyunwoo can't help but sigh, shaking his head at his rash husband. 

“If your son warps my innocent baby,” Kihyun says lowly, “I'm going to kill you and hide your body where they'll never find it.”

“Yah!” Minhyuk shouts. “If either of our sons were corruptive it'd be yours!” Hoseok heaves a breath, sharing a knowing glance with Hyunwoo. The two men silently get up and make their way to the kitchen as Minhyuk and Kihyun begin to bicker. They'll finish up in about ten minutes and come to find the other two, as always. 

“Life is a crazy thing, isn't it Hyunwoo-ya?” Hoseok says, sitting on one of the stools set around the kitchen island. Hyunwoo hums, nodding fervently. 

“I never would have expected any of this back in college,” Hyunwoo admits, referring back to the days he and Kihyun had just broken up. He had been so lost during those months, sinking further into despair with every breath he'd take… but Minhyuk had been there to guide him back to life with his beautiful, sunny smile. 

Hyunwoo smiles fondly as memories of those days overtake his mind, something he'd never have thought he'd do all those years ago.

After their friends leave, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo cuddle up together on the couch. Their sons won’t be home from school for a couple more hours, so they gladly take the opportunity to relax. Minhyuk hums softly under his breath as he taps a rhythm against his husband’s chest. Hyunwoo pets Minhyuk’s hair, allowing his eyes to drift closed in the calm of the moment. 

“Funny,” Minhyuk suddenly mumbles, sounding half-asleep. Hyunwoo glances down, an amused smile dancing across his lips. 

“What is, yaja?” 

“How Jooheonney and Kkungie’s relationship has started like ours…” he sighs, pulling away to gaze lovingly at the older. “Kind of ironic, isn’t it?” Hyunwoo chuckles, nodding in agreement. Minhyuk merely sighs once more, and snuggles even closer to Hyunwoo. He closes his eyes, memories coming to the forefront of his mind. He tries not to look back on those early days, for they only serve to anger him. But, he knows that they couldn’t be where they are now without them, so in a way he’s grateful. 

He can still remember the night Hyunwoo had moved in with him so clearly... 

They hadn’t even been dating at the time. In fact, that night was Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s anniversary. The older had planned this huge evening for them, but by the end of it he’d come to Minhyuk and Hoseok’s dorm. They’d fought again, just like they did at the beginning of the semester. Minhyuk still doesn’t even know what that fight was over, Hyunwoo had never said, but it’s that one fight that had changed the course of all their lives forever.

Hyunwoo stares off blankly into the dark, replaying the night’s events. He’s pretty sure now, after hours of debate, that breaking things off with Kihyun for the time-being is what’s best. Hoseok’s words from earlier echo in his mind, speaking of low self-esteem and Kihyun crying… He’s never seen Kihyun cry, not once in all their time together. 

His heart pounds in jealousy and outrage. Why does Kihyun trust Hoseok more than him? Are Hoseok and the younger involved, somehow? Has Kihyun been cheating on him with their friend, and he’s just sent the other man into Kihyun’s willing arms?

The image of Hoseok’s nervous expression from before as he’d tried to explain himself comes to the forefront of Hyunwoo’s mind, and he knows Hoseok would never do anything like that to him. He and Hoseok have known each other for far too long for him to be able to get away with something like that. Besides, it isn’t in Kihyun’s character to cheat on a man with his best friend… Or, at least, it isn’t  _usuall_ _y_ in his character.

It isn’t usually in his character to lie to Hyunwoo at all. It’s partly because they’d fought so much back in high school, because Kihyun would always voice his concerns in the worst ways possible. But, he’d worked hard at it, and eventually he’d stopped putting his foot in his mouth every time they spoke. 

Hyunwoo thinks of those days, those wonderful days when everything had been so much simpler. Back then, their main concerns revolved around graduating high school and getting into their top choice for college...

If only they’d known then just what kind of shitstorm college would be for them, personally, just how much everything would change for them once they got there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back with another chapter, hehe~ I am sO SORRY it took me so long to get this up TTTTTTT This project sort of fell to the wayside with everything else I started writing around that time ^^* bUT I have some new plans for this series (not big ones, but new) and I'll be dedicating more time to this fic... So, if everything goes according to plan, I'll be having regular updates for y'all~!
> 
> A HUGE thanks to everyone who's been with this series since the beginning and have been waiting patiently for me to get back to this fic... I'm soooooooooooooo so sorry again it took me this long, but fingers crossed it won't be like this again!! I'll see you lovely readers in the next update <3333333333333333


End file.
